Redemption
by lizteroid
Summary: a Maura/Tommy fic. Tommy finds himself a girl who's marriage material and they're almost at the point of getting married when her Catholic parents find out he knocked down their parish priest. They tell her to choose between the family and Tommy, until.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:: _This fic will be a Tommy Rizzoli/Maura fic. Originally, I had intended for it to be an OC, but I don't really like OC. That, and Maura makes much more sense for this one than any random character.

Set waaaaay before Maura begins working with Boston P.D, so she doesn't know the Rizzoli's already.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Rights belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.

* * *

><p>Smiling as he held her hand, Tommy looked at his stunning fiancee and nodded to her, "Babe, it's going to be fine. My mother will love you!" he told her, looking over her body, not subtly either. Tommy raked his eyes over her, drinking in her curves and nodding appreciatively at what he saw.<p>

As she looked to him, she nodded, "I know, I'm just nervous. What if she gets angry that she hasn't met me sooner? We've been together for only a short time, Tommy and we're engaged. We've already begun planning our wedding..." she tilted her head softly, caramel curls tumbled down from behind her ear and crossed her face as she blinked to him.

"Just relax, she's going to love you. I promise." Tommy smiled brightly to her, showing his pearly teeth, "I promise Maura."

Maura nodded and waited with baited breath outside the Rizzoli family home, standing next to her fiance. She heard footsteps and a lot of noise inside the house as the doorbell rang out. She swallowed gently as the door opened and she caught her first glimpse of Mrs. Angela Rizzoli, Tommy's mother. Softly, she smiled up at her before glancing to Tommy.

"Tommy? Oh my God! Frank! It's Tommy!" Angela yelled over her shoulder, back into the house to her husband, "Frank! He's home!" she beamed, bottom lip quivering as she looked over her baby boy before giving Maura a gentle glance, "And, he's brought a lady!"

There was no doubt about it, Angela was a brilliant mother. Maura could see it in her eyes. Angela was protective of her children, all three of them, but especially of Tommy as he was the youngest. She didn't care that he had spent time in prison, he was repaying back his crime, and she was proud of him for that.

"Oh, where are my manners, come on in!" Angela quickly wiped her cheek and ushered Tommy and Maura inside, "It's just so good to have you back, Tommy."

"It's good to be back, Ma." Tommy smiled brightly, pulling Angela into a hug before stepping back and smiling to Maura. He nodded a little, taking her hand, "Ma, this is Maura." he introduced her, "Maura, this is my mother, Angela."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Rizzoli. Tommy's told me so much about you." Maura nodded and offered her hand to Angela, who shook it and nodded, smiling back to the younger woman.

"I wish I could say the same for you...Tommy's told us nothing on you." Angela winked a little, "Kept you all to himself for too long." she chuckled and looked to Tommy, "But, I'm glad you're both here. Tommy hang up Maura's coat. Maura would you like anything to drink?" Angela asked, guiding her through the hallway and along into the kitchen to meet Frank and Frankie.

Maura smiled to father and son as she was introduced by Angela, she nodded shyly and sipped the wine Angela then gave her. Maura softly swallowed as she sat between Angela, at the head of the table, and Tommy who sat beside her. It had just been a stroke of luck that Angela had decided on cooking extra, as usual. Although, she hadn't really decided on cooking extra, rather it just happened that way. A lot.

"So, how long have you known Tommy for?" Angela smiled to Maura.

"A few months, we met in Thailand, it was very beautiful."

"Just like you, huh, babe?" Tommy smirked and nuzzled Maura's neck, making her flush slightly.

Maura giggled as she looked to Tommy, "We were attracted to each other instantly. It's a biological trait, genetic, of course." Maura began spouting before she looked to the blank expressions around the table, "Opposites attract?" she raised her brows in hopes at least one member of the Rizzoli family would know what she was referring to.

Short lived stunned silence.

"Ma!" a deep, but obviously female voice rang out through the house as the front door slammed shut.

"In here Janey!" Angela called out, not as loudly as her daughter had done.

Jane Rizzoli stormed through the house, in a flurry of hair and Police uniform. She pulled out the empty chair next to Frankie and slumped down into it, grabbing at the bowl which housed the potatoes, growling as she dished them onto the pre-set plate in front of her. Setting down the potatoes with a satisfied thud, Jane then reached for the lamb in the middle of the table, ripping some of the meat from the shoulder and dumping it next to the potatoes.

"Jane..." Angela muttered, glancing briefly to Maura before she looked to Jane, "We have company..."

"Yeah? Oh, hey Tommy." she grunted a little, drizzling an endless amount of gravy over her food.

"Yes, Tommy, and his new girlfriend." Angela continued, "Maura."

Jane sighed harshly, setting down the gravy boat and she looked up sullenly to the new girlfriend. She took a second before blinking a little and raising a brow, "Oh...how long you know her for, little brother?" she asked, her voice gravelly as she lifted just her fork, jabbing it straight into an oversized potato.

"Few months." Tommy nodded gently.

"We met in Thailand." Maura interjected into the conversation, smiling to Jane across the table, "I was working at a Medical Aid center in Chiang Mai, and Tommy came in looking for a bed and some supplies..." Maura looked to Tommy then and giggled, "He thought we were a hotel..." she looked around the table then, "I gave him the supplies anyway and allowed him to stay."

"Free of charge too!" Tommy smirked.

"Not entirely..." she smirked back to him and bit her lip softly.

Jane watched the exchange with a raised brow before Angela spoke up and touched Tommy's arm, "Honey, would you mind helping me bring in drinks and take out the plates?" she smiled, standing, "Excuse me."

Tommy leaned in to kiss Maura before he stood and followed his mother into the kitchen.

"Tommy, did you tell her about prison?" Angela whispered.

"Yeah, she's cool with it..."

"And, why you got arrested?"

"Ma, Maura's okay with that...I mean, she's not okay with what happened, but she understands and she forgave me, just like you did."

"So, she's okay that you ran down a priest and just left him there?" Angela questioned her son, leaning against the counter with a hand on her hip.

"Ma." Tommy smiled and leaned to kiss her cheek, "I said it's fine."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:: _This fic will be a Tommy Rizzoli/Maura fic. Originally, I had intended for it to be an OC, but I don't really like OC. That, and Maura makes much more sense for this one than any random character.

Set waaaaay before Maura begins working with Boston P.D, so she doesn't know the Rizzoli's already.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Rights belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.

* * *

><p>"Wait, what?" Jane blinked, looking from Tommy to Maura and back again, as she digested the announcement that had just been made over cannoli.<p>

"Yes, we're engaged!" Maura beamed and looked to Angela, who happened to mirror her oversized smile before she continued looking around the table, over to Frank first, who was nodding. To Frankie Jr., who was smiling and looking to Tommy, wondering how he'd bagged this beauty, and finally to Jane, who was obviously shellshocked, she wasn't moving or speaking. It was the first time Maura had heard her quiet since the unruly Italian had entered the house.

"Frankie, go get the good champagne I keep in the pantry!" Angela told her son, "And bring the crystal glasses!"

Angela waited for Frankie to leave the room before she stood from her place at the table, leaning to give her son a kiss on the forehead and pull him into a hug, "Oh, Tommy! This is wonderful, Maura's lovely..." she smiled and pulled away from Tommy, turning to Maura now. Angela pulled her soon-to-be daughter-in-law into an embrace to match the one she'd given to Tommy, "Oh, Maura, congratulations!" she kissed both of Maura's cheeks then.

"Thank you, Mrs. Rizzoli. Thank you!" Maura smiled and glanced around the table, seeing Jane with a glare across her face as she watched the scene unfolding.

"Oh, call me Angela, sweetie."

"Thank you, Angela." Maura smiled and nodded to her.

"Janey, aren't you going to congratulate your brother?" Angela asked her daughter.

"You mean my brother, the felon, Ma?" Jane looked to Tommy.

"Jane!" Angela glared at Jane with a warning tone.

"What? He is." Jane stood then, gulping down her drink, "Did you know that Maura? That Tommy's been in prison?" she raised a brow and watched the expressions change across Maura's face.

Maura looked to Tommy and bit her lip a little before she smiled and nodded, turning back to face Jane, "Tommy told me everything. He told me that Father Crowley forgave him, and so did his family." Maura told Jane, her voice soft and inviting, "I knew what had happened, Jane...before Tommy proposed to me, and I was cautious at first, but, I love Tommy."

Tommy nodded, "I told her Jane, I told Maura everythin'."

"Well, you know what _Maura_? More fool you..." Jane scoffed, "He'll do it again, and go to prison again. You'll defend him and welcome him home, but then he'll do something worse, and he's off to prison again. But this time, you're pregnant. You have your baby, while he's behind bars. He'll miss first words, first steps, first teeth, first day of school..." Jane told Maura, she wasn't one to hold back and she kept going, "What's going to happen when your kids are ready to graduate high school and their dad's still behind bars?"

"We haven't discussed children yet..." Maura furrowed her brows slightly.

"Jane, come on! Leave 'er alone." Tommy pleaded with his sister, "What's goin' on here?"

"Do you know what it is, Tommy?" Jane glared to Tommy now, shifting her attention onto him, "You. You're the problem, Tommy."

"Jane, leave your brother alone, this is supposed to be a celebration." Frank spoke up from his place at the other end of the table, head rested in his hands slightly.

"No, daddy. Tommy needs this. It's always about him, he gets everything!" Jane sighed harshly, "Tommy runs down a priest and is sent to prison, gets out and Ma throws him a Welcome Home party! Tommy gets out of prison but has a fight in the yard before he's released, goes back in and Ma posts his bail, then sends him off backpacking!" Jane looked around, "What is even with that?"

"It seems to me, Jane, you're suffering from acute forms of the Oedipus complex, an extension which most scientists believe is a common cause of anamosity between siblings, causing the rivalry." Maura stated.

Jane just looked at her with a raised brow, her glare still etched on her face, "What?"

"You're jealous of your brother's attention given from your mother. A lot of older siblings sometimes try to distract their parents' responsiveness to younger siblings, which I believe is what you are doing."

"No, I'm not!" Jane scoffed and frowned at Maura, even though, deep down, she was agreeing with what Maura was saying.

"Jane, come on. Can't we just sit down and celebrate this?" Frankie said as he entered with the glasses and bottle, looking to the obvious rift happening between his brother and sister, "Just for one night, even?"

Jane sighed harshly and turned, rounding the table to head back to her seat, "Thank you." said Angela, but she watched as Jane grabbed her jacket and took off from the house, leaving the Rizzoli's; Tommy, Frankie, Angela and Frank with Maura to celebrate this happy occasion alone.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note:: _This fic will be a Tommy Rizzoli/Maura fic. Originally, I had intended for it to be an OC, but I don't really like OC. That, and Maura makes much more sense for this one than any random character.

Set waaaaay before Maura begins working with Boston P.D, so she doesn't know the Rizzoli's already.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Rights belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.

* * *

><p>"Tommy, it's fine, you know. Your sister will need some time to adjust to this news." Maura smiled to Tommy as they removed the pillows from her bed. She looked to him before looking to the expensive Moroccan silk pillow she was holding in her hand, fingering the seam and the mirrors on the fabric, "You know, I would have loved to have grown up with a sibling...preferably older."<p>

Tommy smiled and moved around the bed to Maura's side, taking the pillow from her and making her look up at him, "Hey, be grateful you didn't grow up with a sibling!" he chuckled and leaned in to kiss her.

"No, I was alone a lot of the time, the other kids made fun of me..." Maura sighed slightly before blinking a little and smiling gently to Tommy again, "We can talk more in the morning, we should get some sleep if we're visiting my parents tomorrow." she peeled back the covers and smiled to Tommy, sliding herself under the sheets, "You're going to need it..." she told him and nodded.

"If you say so..." Tommy chuckled and joined Maura in the bed, cuddling to her.

The next morning, Tommy woke with a start as Maura shook him awake, already dressed and smiling down to him, "Tommy, you need to get ready. We're visiting my parents today, remember?" she looked to him softly.

"Oh, yeah..." Tommy groaned a little and sighed, rolling over.

"Tommy, come on!" Maura shook him again, "There's a fresh pot of coffee in the kitchen."

Again, Tommy groaned but finally rolled himself out of bed when Maura picked up one of the pillows that had fallen onto the floor and she threw it at him, hitting him square in the face. Apparently, she had a really good aim. Or a really bad aim. But, he joined Maura in the kitchen and drained a mug of coffee before stalking off to take a shower, not before he suggested something to Maura though, "It's a shame you're already dressed, we could'a saved water and showered together." he winked and tapped her behind, before leaving the kitchen.

It didn't take them long to leave the house and begin their hour long journey to get to Maura's parents' house over on Beacon Hill. She swallowed as she punched in the address to the satellite navigation system perched upon the dashboard, for Tommy to follow to make sure they got there in adequate timing. As he started the car and looked over to her, he noticed she was looking very anxious.

"Hey, everything okay?" he asked her, taking her hand.

"I'm just worried, my mother is really judgemental." Maura told him, "Nothing like your family. They don't have arguements over which meats are to be served during dinner, or if the dog is allowed in the bedrooms..." she sighed, "They're upper class, Tommy. I just want to prepare you for that..."

He looked down softly and nodded, thinking he understood what Maura was saying. He was not her kind of people. He was poor and she was not. He looked to her then and swallowed, "They won't like me, will they?"

"How can you say that?" she frowned a little and tilted her head.

"Because I can't afford to buy us a big house out in The Hamptons or, I don't even have a job." Tommy shrugged, "They obviously want the best for you..." he told her his observation and sighed then.

"Tommy, that doesn't matter to me, though."

"It doesn't?" he glanced to her, perking up slightly.

"Not at all." Maura responded, "I fell in love with you, with your spirit while we were out in Thailand, I didn't care that you couldn't afford a big house, or even an apartment. You were so free and you made me feel that too." she smiled to him then, "Thank you, Thomas Rizzoli." she smirked a little before allowing herself to lean in and kiss him.

As she pulled back, Tommy made a face, "You're welcome, just don't call me Thomas..." he chuckled.

"I'm sorry..." she giggled a little and flushed, leaning back in her chair now.

"Okay, lets get going, huh?" he asked her, before turning on the freeway, "I wouldn't want to make us late because I've had to jump your bones in your car..." he smirked, glancing briefly to Maura just to see her reaction to his statement.

"Just drive..." she chuckled a little and watched him.

Looking to Tommy, Maura considered how lucky she was to have him. Sure, he was a convicted felon who had now spent his sentence in prison, but he was protective of her, he would care for her, unlike other men she'd had in her life. Maura smiled as she focused upon Tommy's muscles while he gripped the wheel, driving them over to Beacon Hill, she sighed contently and leaned back against the headrest, "I can't wait to become your wife, Tommy. Mr and Mrs. Tommy Rizzoli." she smiled to herself, slowly drifting off for the journey over to her parents' house.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note:: _This fic will be a Tommy Rizzoli/Maura fic. Originally, I had intended for it to be an OC, but I don't really like OC. That, and Maura makes much more sense for this one than any random character.

Set waaaaay before Maura begins working with Boston P.D, so she doesn't know the Rizzoli's already.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Rights belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.

* * *

><p>Maura stirred a little, as Tommy had done this morning, as the car shuddered and halted in her parents' driveway. Opening her eyes, she saw the familiar Wisteria hanging around the trellises in the yard. Softly, Maura sighed and looked to Tommy. She had slept for the entire journey to her parents' house and now she felt sleepy still. Taking in the sunshine though, Maura sat herself up in the seat and fixed her hair before Tommy took hold of her hand.<p>

"Everything's going to be fine, Maura. I promise. And, I'll be on my best behaviour." he winked a little, gently leaning to peck her cheek.

As the two exited the car and made their way up to the front porch, Maura bit her lip a little, "Are you sure you want to do this with me, Tommy?" she asked him.

"As sure as ever."

Maura smiled to Tommy and she nodded gently before ringing the doorbell, waiting for an answer from her father, most likely. She sighed a little and stifled a yawn before the door opened and she looked into her mother's face, smiling down at her from the step above, "Hello, mother." she smiled to the perfectly manicured and coiffed woman standing there.

"Maura, hello darling." she smiled, seemingly falsely down to her adopted daughter as she waited on her daughter's pecks, on each cheeks. She then raised a brow to the young man who had accompanied Maura. He obviously did not belong to a yacht club, nor did he own any cashmere sweaters. That much, Constance could see.

As Maura and Tommy stepped up to enter the house, Maura smiled to her mother and then wrapped her arms around her father, "Dad, hi!" she smiled, closing her eyes and inhaling his charming scent of sawdust and peppermint. That was the one thing she most looked forward to when returning home from Holy Innocents Academy during Holidays. The scent of her father.

The two pulled back and her father took her hands into his, smiling to his daughter before Tommy caught his eye, "And who is your gentleman friend, Poppet?"

Maura smiled to her father and moved away gently, "This is Tommy, dad. We met while in Thailand. Tommy needed a place to stay and I allowed him to stay in one of the rooms at the Medical Center." she nodded gently, eyeing Tommy softly before turning her attention back to her father. Constance had moved away, to the kitchen to make herself a drink. Maura smiled as her father gave a nod in greeting to Tommy, then extended his arm for the trio to go outside, into the courtyard.

Tommy looked around, it was very quaint and nothing like he'd imagined her family home to be. He'd had a feeling there would be some kind of Classical music being played on the Grand Piano, as the butler opened the door. But, he was very taken aback, and it showed. He turned to look to Maura as she slipped her arm through the loop he'd made with his elbow and she whispered, "Everything okay? You're quiet."

"I'm just trying to make a good impression." he nodded and smiled back to her, realising now that her father had left them to ask her mother to join them. He quickly stopped under the arching trellis and he kissed Maura. Deeply.

"Well, you're clearly making it with me." she whispered back to him, standing close to him before swallowing and springing back away from Tommy as she heard her father clearing his throat behind them. Maura blushed before she quickly changed the subject, "Oh, pink lemonade. I know I'm home when I have this." she giggled softly, and sat as Tommy pulled out her chair for her to sit.

The four sat around the table and sipped the pink lemonade, it was all lovely light-hearted chat until Maura's father asked Tommy, "Now son, what do you do for a living?" he asked, brow raised slightly as he awaited an answer from Tommy.

Maura glanced to Tommy before she smiled, "Tommy's a plumber by trade, his father, Frank has his own plumbing business." she nodded, "But, Tommy's very handy, he can do a lot of things, household fixing and such."

Tommy watched Maura and then nodded back to her father, agreeing with what she'd told him, "I'm great with a paintbrush." he chuckled a little.

"And, your last employment, how was that?" Maura's father probed again.

"Coupla' months." Tommy nodded again, "Everything had to be extended though, on my last contracted day, they made me stay longer."

"Oh, why was that?" Constance then asked him.

"Fighting..."

"Bonus..."

Maura and Tommy spoke up at the same time, Constance looked from her daughter to Tommy and sipped her drink, "Fighting, hm?" she looked to Tommy.

He lowered his head and sighed, "Yeah..."

"Where was this employment, Tommy?"

"Boston Penitentiary." he swallowed.

Both of Maura's parents nodded and sighed a little. Maura looked to the table and sighed also before looking to her parents, waiting on their verdict.

"And, why may I ask, were you serving employment there?" asked Constance.

"It was a hit and run, I didn't mean to though, I just...panicked..." he responded and shook his head, frowning.

"And, what happened to make you receive such a long sentence?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note:: _This fic will be a Tommy Rizzoli/Maura fic. Originally, I had intended for it to be an OC, but I don't really like OC. That, and Maura makes much more sense for this one than any random character.

Set waaaaay before Maura begins working with Boston P.D, so she doesn't know the Rizzoli's already.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Rights belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.

* * *

><p>Maura frowned as she looked from her mother to her father, "Daddy, please." she blinked, she could feel her lip quivering slightly as she spoke. Her voice tapering off as she felt the emotion rising up in her throat, threatening the tears that were possibly about to fall. Under the table, Maura felt Tommy take her hand as he watched her expression changing, once her father had learned the nature of his 'contract'.<p>

"Sir, I assure you, I didn't mean it..." Tommy tried to reason with Maura's father.

"Maura, you cannot be serious with him." her father looked to Maura, sternly, obviously ignoring Tommy, who was trying. He was not asking her a question, he was ordering her, "This is the man you want to spend your future with? A felon?" he asked her.

Constance sighed, she didn't know what to say for the best now.

"No, Maura. I will not have you associated with this hooligan!" her father told her before continuing, "I don't know what happened to you...what happened between you and Garrett? Or even with Ian?"

Maura looked up at her father as he shook his head and stood from the table not even giving her the chance to answer his questions, leaving the company of his daughter and wife, the latter of whom followed him back into the house, glancing over her shoulder sadly to Maura as she saw Maura's tears streaking down her cheeks then, knowing she was on her own now.

"Lets just go home, Maur." Tommy sighed a little, bringing her hand to his lips, kissing the back of her hand gently, letting her delicate skin brush against his mouth.

She just nodded and sighed, standing and collecting her dignity, as much as she could muster before looking to Tommy and nodded, "Lets go." she told him, holding tightly onto his hand before glancing back to the house and walking after Tommy.

As they got outside of the house, Maura looked to Tommy and she sniffled. Her eye make-up, usually perfect, was now ruined, tracked down her cheeks. She bit her lip a little before she leaned into Tommy, "I'm not going to end things with you, you don't have to worry."

Tommy pulled back softly and looked down to Maura, "Hey, what's this?"

"I'm just informing you, in case you were wondering about our foreseeable future together."

Tommy nodded then, slowly before he smiled to Maura and pulled her close to him again, "I know, Maura. I know." he told her, gently soothing over her back as her body gently racked with each of her sobs, until they were dying out and she sighed, "You okay now?" he asked her after a while.

Softly, Maura nodded and smiled to Tommy, leaning up to kiss him gently, "We should get home."

"Yeah, lets get goin'." he smiled to her, opening her door before closing it again, once Maura was inside the car.

The drive back home was somewhat melancholy for the both of them. Maura was resting now, in the passenger seat, just watching the scenery pass by in some kind of dazed confusion as Tommy drove, glancing over to her on occasion, checking if she were okay. Gently, he reached over for Maura's hand and held it in his, she didn't turn to him, however and he sighed softly.

"Maura?" he tried.

Nothing.

"Maur?" he tried again, waiting on her to look to him.

Finally, Maura looked to him and swallowed softly, "Yes?"

"Everythin' okay in there?" he smiled and moved his hand away from hers to stroke over her hair.

She nodded, "I think so."

"Look, I know this is hard, and I wouldn't blame you if you wanted things to end with us. I know how close you are with your parents now." he smiled softly, "I just want you to be happy, okay?" he looked to her.

"Then stop wanting. I am happy. With you." she smiled back to Tommy now, giving him her usual smile and a contented sigh, "I'm sure they'll come round, sooner or later. I'm sure of it." she said. Unsure of whether she was saying it as a comfort and assurance to Tommy, or for herself.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note:: _This fic will be a Tommy Rizzoli/Maura fic. Originally, I had intended for it to be an OC, but I don't really like OC. That, and Maura makes much more sense for this one than any random character. Set waaaaay before Maura begins working with Boston P.D, so she doesn't know the Rizzoli's already.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Rights belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.

* * *

><p>Waking, Maura smiled as she looked to Tommy's sleeping form beside her. It had been a while since she had woken up to him still asleep, and she savoured that moment, just watching his muscular chest rising and falling with each of his breaths. It was heavenly. She smiled to herself, and suddenly blushed as she realised what she was doing.<p>

"Yes, I'm still here..." he spoke gently, smiling into the pillow, only now turning his face towards her.

Maura smiled to Tommy, and reached over, smoothing her palm over his chest before her head followed, resting there over his heart. She heard the slightly increase in beats as she rested there and she looked up at him, brightly before kissing his lips tenderly. After pulling back, she nodded and finally responded, "And, I'm glad."

Tommy smiled awkwardly and looked to Maura as she once again, rested her head against his chest, "Look, I'm sorry about what happened at your parents' house."

"Tommy." Maura smiled, looking up, "You don't need to apologise to me, or to them." she assured him, "I mean it."

Tommy nodded and smiled, leaning down to kiss Maura again as she lay against his bare chest. It was almost skin-on-skin contact. Maura happened to be wearing a thin scrap of satin, a negligee. Black, with lace around the scooping, V-neck neckline. She was a vision indeed.

It hadn't even passed eight and already Tommy could feel himself getting hotter. As he felt Maura's lips on his, Tommy couldn't help himself, he held her against him, holding her hips to his as their kiss intensified. He could feel himself getting more aroused as Maura moved her hand over his chest, over his stomach, his muscles snapping taught in her wake.

Maura swallowed as she felt Tommy leaning over her, pushing her back into the mattress beneath them, watching as her hair fanned out underneath her head, surrounding her head in a honey blonde halo. She looked up at Tommy, and sighed shakily, her throat felt suddenly dry as she watched him, smiling down at her tenderly.

It seemed like forever since the last time she and Tommy had made love, but she could feel the anticipation buzzing between them in the Spring morning air. Already the room was clammy, and with their coupling, the atmosphere in her bedroom would become electric, for sure.

As Tommy snaked his hand gently down Maura's side, tracing the outline of her abdomen as he crossed her stomach, feeling the dip of her navel, she shuddered. She swallowed, looking up at him as she felt nimble fingers scooping at the hem of her negligee, coaxing the satin material up her thighs, exposing creamy skin beneath. Maura felt Tommy's fingertips trace over her thigh as the negligee moved higher - to her hips now, exposing yet more of her form.

In what seemed an instant, Tommy had managed to remove the satin slip from Maura's body, as well as discard his own boxer shorts onto the floor beside the bed. He smiled down to Maura, leaning down to kiss her tenderly again before he moved his hand, once again, down her side, using his fingers to probe her gently. When Maura gave a soft whimper as Tommy retracted his fingers, he knew she was ready to welcome him into her.

Gentle. Emotional. Compassionate.

Their lovemaking was rapturous. A bond they had both been yearning for, for some weeks.

They lay together, beginning to doze, basking in the glow they had created as their two bodies had become one. Their aftermath was soon interrupted though, with a phone call. Both groaning, Maura reached for the phone from the beside table and answered somewhat hoarsely.

"Hello...?"

"Maura, darling. Sorry to call you so early, but your mother and I have talked things over." came her father's voice from the other end of the line.

"Oh? About what?" she asked, trying to swallow a giggle as Tommy leaned to nip at her neck and she gently shoved him back to the pillow.

"We were wrong about Tommy, Maura. We'd like to talk with him. I would." he father then added, "I called to arrange a meeting with him. I'd like to get to know him, Maura. You're not busy today, are you?"

"No, I...we didn't have plans. No." she responded.

"Good, I called so early so I could catch you both before you may have left for the day." he cleared his throat, "Can he be here for 10:30?"

"This morning?" Maura exclaimed a little, "I'll ask him." quickly, Maura covered the mouthpiece on the phone and turned to Tommy who was now standing beside the bed, ready to lean over and scoop up his boxers. She bit her lip and swallowed, "Tommy, my father would like to meet you this morning, just you. Can you be there 10:30?"

Tommy looked back at Maura, his mouth slightly agape before he glanced to the clock on the table, "That's in fifty minutes, Maur."

"I know, there's no way you could get there in time."

"How about lunchtime?" Tommy suggested.

Maura nodded and lifted the phone back to her ear, "Daddy, lunchtime would be more realistic for Tommy to get there in time for you both to meet."

"How about that restaurant? The one I took you to last year when you came back from Guatemala?"

"Oh, that would be nice!"

"So, 10:30. I'll be there at 10:30."

"As will Tommy, daddy."

"I'll talk to you soon, princess."

Her father hung up and Maura clicked the 'END' button, flinging the phone on the foot of the bed an flopping back down into the pillows, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, Tommy was hovering above her again, "I'm going to take a shower, would you like to join me?" he smirked a little.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note:: _This fic will be a Tommy Rizzoli/Maura fic. Originally, I had intended for it to be an OC, but I don't really like OC. That, and Maura makes much more sense for this one than any random character. Set waaaaay before Maura begins working with Boston P.D, so she doesn't know the Rizzoli's already.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Rights belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.

* * *

><p>"Maura, where is my other sock?" Tommy called out from the bedroom as Maura was wrapping her hair in a towel as she exited the shower.<p>

Things had gotten slightly heated between Tommy and Maura, and all that seemed to cool them down were the tiles when Maura had leaned back against them after Tommy had released his hands from the cradle they had made around her thighs. Now, the two were rushing so Tommy could make it out of the door in time to meet with Maura's father and make a good impression on him.

"Tommy, I can't hear you!" she replied as she left the en suite and entered the bedroom, looking to him as she crossed the doorway.

"I asked if you had any idea where my other sock was?" Tommy asked, his back still turned to Maura. He didn't see as she lifted the sock between her thumb and pointer finger, holding it up as if it were a deadly arachnid, with her other hand perched on her her hip. When Tommy turned, he frowned and then chuckled, "Oh...thanks." he flushed a little as he took the sock, "I'm so damn nervous!" he cleared his throat, sitting back on the bed as he pulled on the elusive sock.

Maura rounded the bed and sat beside him, gently caressing over his back, "Don't be. I know my parents said things about you yesterday, but my father really isn't like that, Tommy." she smiled to him gently, touching his face and making him turn towards her. Maura placed a chaste kiss on his lips before she moved her hands down to fix the collar of his polo shirt, smiling again and nodding when it was situated correctly.

"We'll see." Tommy responded and cleared his throat again, standing now and leaning to kiss Maura once again, his hands pressed into the mattress on either side of Maura's hips. As he pulled back from the first kiss and was leaning in for a second, he noticed the clock beside the bed, "Oh, shit! Maura, I gotta get goin'!" he cursed again, under his breath and grabbed his jacket from the seat beside the bedroom door, "I'll call you when I'm on my way back!" he called out to her.

Tommy left, leaving Maura slightly confused about how fast everything had happened, however she made her way into the kitchen to make sure Bass was fed and happy for the morning. She smiled seeing her beloved tortoise on the floor, next to the fridge and she moved, bending down next to him, petting his shell gently. She sighed as she heard the car door slamming, and seconds later the ignition beginning before Tommy revved away, out of the driveway and along the road.

It was nearing 10:10 and the drive was a good forty minutes out of Brookline, Tommy was never going to make it in time unless he took the slip roads and punched the gas. As he weaved through the city streets, checking the SatNav screen to see where he could turn off and speed his way to the selected meeting point, Tommy passed by the church where his family and Maura's were members of the parish.

The traffic lights had all been in his favour, so he continued driving. Driving over the allowed speeding limit. As he was looking to the SatNav screen, he didn't see the parish priest, Father Crowley until it was too late. Feeling the car lurch sideways slightly, Tommy slowed and saw people were looking to his car and covering their mouths, all pointing. Slowing, Tommy glanced in his side mirror and to his horror, saw the priest laying on the floor behind his car.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, looking to the time on the SatNav, noticing it was now 10:20.

He had to leave.


End file.
